


Baby Don't Get Up Yet (I'm Not Through)

by chamel



Series: The God of Thunder and the Woman Made of Light [2]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, F/M, Mostly Thor POV, No Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie) - Freeform, Smut, but very few guesses about what happens in that movie, declarations, hard conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 11:43:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18445862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamel/pseuds/chamel
Summary: Thor and Carol spend a night together and have a conversation about the future.





	Baby Don't Get Up Yet (I'm Not Through)

**Author's Note:**

> Title (and some dialogue) from the Ok Go song "I'm Not Through"

He had spent every night with her since the Avengers had succeeded. In a way, it was self-preservation. The victory had not been without cost, and many of the people that had been “unsnapped” were completely unknown to him. Sometimes he felt like a stranger in the compound. He had sent Brunnhilde, Korg, and Miek off to scout new locations for a new Asgardian home; his diplomatic messages to Norway had been well-received and the citizens there seemed to be happy to host their legendary gods and ancestors. At first, Carol had spent a lot of time with Fury, catching up after decades of absence. But that too had trailed off as Fury became more and more focused on righting the ship that was S.H.I.E.L.D.

And so each night as others were chatting and drinking after the debriefing sessions about the recent events, they would steal off to one of their rooms. Tonight, however, seemed different. The debriefs had completed, and people were starting to disperse around the globe to their homes or back to space. He hadn’t seen her at all that evening, so when he knocked on her door he was expecting the worst. They hadn’t talked at all about their future, about when she would leave. Because she was definitely leaving, Thor knew, but they both ignored it as if that would make it not true.

After a few moments, she opened the door. Nothing looked different about her or the room, but somehow Thor knew she had been preparing for her departure.

“Didn’t see you tonight at the meeting,” he said in what he hoped was a casual manner.

Carol shrugged. “It wasn’t a debrief. I didn’t figure my presence was necessary,” she answered simply. She turned and walked back into the room. It was an invitation to follow, so he entered the room and shut the door behind him.

“Your presence is necessary… to me,” he tried to joke, but he knew it was strained coming out of his mouth. His dread of what would happen tonight was coloring his tone and he couldn’t help it.

Carol was apparently pretending not to notice his turmoil. She smiled as she walked over to him. Putting a hand behind his head, she pulled him into a kiss. At her touch something clicked in Thor, a desperate need that wasn’t typical of their previous trysts. He grabbed her around the waist and held her tightly as if he wasn’t ever going to let go; truth be told he didn’t want to. His kisses were hungry and smothering. She responded enthusiastically, slipping an arm around his waist to pull his body against hers. Eventually, though, his need outstripped hers and she pulled back for air, laughing.

“Geez, what has gotten into you? You’d think the world was ending,” she quipped.

Thor tried to smile, but he didn’t answer her. He didn’t trust himself to speak at just this moment. Instead he slipped his hands under her shirt and peeled it off. She was still laughing, but she obliged and then she helped relieve him of his shirt as well. Her hands were running all over his chest as he kissed her shoulder and reached down to unbutton her pants. He wasn’t wasting any time, and his haste made her grab his hands to force a pause.

“Hey, where’s the fire? What’s the rush?”

“Sorry, sorry. I…” he started, but he didn’t know how to finish the sentence.

She smiled softly at him and cupped his cheek in her hand. “How about we’ll talk about it later. Right now, just this.”

She kissed him, and this time it was passionate but unhurried. His hands moved up to her shoulders and slipped the bra straps off of them, then moved around her back to unhook the undergarment. It slid down her arms and she flung it to the side of the room as he cupped one of her breasts in his hand. He rolled the nipple in between his fingers until it was rock hard and then switched to the other. Carol moaned into his mouth as her hands moved to his waistband, seeking to unfasten his pants. He put one hand on hers to stop her; he intended to make this all about her own pleasure, at least at the beginning.

Thor moved her back toward the bed while his fingers deftly unbuttoned her pants. Tugging them down past her hips, he pushed her down onto the edge of the mattress. For a minute he drank in the sight of her naked body: perfect breasts with their pink erect nipples, smooth flawless skin, and the carefully trimmed triangle of hair between her legs. He would never get tired of this image.

“Now maybe you could pick up the pace,” she teased, and he smirked back at her.

“Perhaps you’d like to make up your mind?”

She reached out for him and he kneeled down at the side of the bed. Starting along her shoulders he kissed a path down to her breast, taking one hard nipple in his mouth. His hands were on the move, as if trying to touch every inch of her naked form. One slid down to the golden mound between her legs and he carefully moved his fingertips into the soaking cleft. They danced around, never quite hitting her clit, which made her writhe against his hand, desperate for contact.

“You’re a big tease, you know that?” she accused.

He smirked into his kisses as he now worked his way across her smooth stomach. He slipped two fingers into her and finally brushed her clit with this thumb, causing her to shudder. Pulling his hand away, he kissed along her inner thigh, raising goosebumps along his path. When he reached her snatch he buried his face, drinking in the smell and taste of her. He licked slowly along her nether lips and his tongue teased her clit.

“Nggguh, Thor!” she cried as he finally gave real pressure to her clit, alternating sucking it with broad strokes of his tongue. Her back arched and she grabbed his head, pushing his face deeper into her. He could hardly breathe, but he lapped at her eagerly, stroking his fingers up and down within her. Her skinned glowed with an inner light, and it was so hot he could barely hold onto her. Her breaths started coming in shorter gasps and then her whole body shuddered as she came. The glow slowly faded. He continued to tease her, and each brush of his tongue on her now hypersensitive clit caused her to convulse. Eventually she pulled his head away and he grinned broadly at her.

“You’ve done it now,” Carol said with a wicked grin as she sat up and pulled him out of his position at the end of the bed. He stood in front of her as she sat on the bed, every fiber of his body longing for her touch. Her hands moved to his pants, which were being stretched nearly to the point of failure at the seams. She unfastened them and he groaned as his cock finally sprang free. Pushing his pants down with one hand, she lightly grasped his shaft. Her hand was hot, and every touch was fiery pleasure. She brushed her fingers over the head and he could feel her warm breath on his skin. He shuddered as she teased him mercilessly; _I guess I earned that_ , he thought. He closed his eyes and felt her lips brush the tip of his cock. His hips bucked toward her almost out of his control. He felt her warm mouth envelope his cock as her hand worked the shaft. They had learned previously that he was too big for her to take in entirely in her mouth, but she was damned good with her tongue. She swirled it around the head of his cock now, and he moaned.

The teasing had wound Thor like a spring and he knew he was unlikely to last much longer at this rate. They had tried different things here and there, but tonight he wanted nothing more than to be inside her. He needed her complete embrace. “Carol…” he groaned.

“Mmm?” she replied, her mouth still wrapped around him.

He shuddered again as her tongue moved around the edge of the head. “I need you. I need to be inside of you.”

She pulled away from him and leaned back on the bed. One foot came up and rested on his hip as she spread her legs enticingly. He grabbed her ankle and pulled it to the side, sliding up in between her thighs and climbing on top of her. His cock brushed along her dripping slit, eliciting a moan. She ground her hips into the base of it as she grabbed his ass and pulled him forward. He reveled in the feeling of her heat on his body and bent down to take a nipple in his mouth. As he sucked and nibbled she arched her back and grabbed his head. She pulled him up into a hungry, searching kiss. He felt her reach down and grab his shaft, guiding his cock into her, but she stopped at only the tip. He felt her vaginal muscles contracting around it, driving him totally insane. Waves of pleasure shot up through his body, sending tingling sensations out to his fingers and toes. Well, two could play at this game. He reached down and barely brushed her clit with his thumb.

She gasped and grabbed his wrist. “Thor.”

“Carol?”

“Fuck me!”

Her wish was his command. He plunged into her, stretching her as he pushed in his whole length. That feeling alone was almost too much for him. Thor was breathing heavily as he looked down into her eyes, and she looked up at him lustily. He kissed her, his tongue darting into her mouth as she pushed against him, her teeth grabbing his lower lip. Slowly he started thrusting into her, pulling almost all the way out and plunging in again. She moaned into his kiss as she moved in time with him. He felt a pressure building within him and tendrils of lightning started arcing across his skin. Some arced over to Carol and she began glowing again. Neither of them really noticed that the energy cloud had engulfed them and they were slowly rising in the air.

Her fingers were digging into his back and she arched in the air against him sending him deeper within her. “Oh, yes! Yes!” she cried as the orgasm shook her body. Every muscle contracted, and the squeezing of her muscles sent him over the edge. He came, and more lightning danced across his body. An enormous bolt of lightning crashed to the ground outside the room and it’s deafening crash shook the building. At nearly the same time a broad blast of photons exploded out of Carol in all directions, and the energy surge blew all the breakers in the compound. The power went out, but the energy cloud around them lit the room. Anyone awake in the compound probably assumed that the sudden storm that unexpectedly hit them was responsible for the power outage, which wasn’t far from the truth.

They were both breathing hard and smiling broadly. “Wow,” she said, “That was intense.” Nothing like this had ever happened on one of their previous nights together.

“That’s putting it mildly.”

Thor leaned in to give her one more passionate kiss. He sighed contentedly, rolled off of her to the side, and then dropped three feet to the bed.

Carol was giggling as she turned in the air to look down at him. “Sorry. Gravity’s not my strong suit,” she smirked, floating back toward the bed. When she got within arm’s reach of him, Thor reached out and grabbed her out of the air, eliciting a very uncharacteristic squeak from her. He laughed as he held her close.

“Whatever’s on your mind that made that happen, bottle it,” Carol laughed.

The grin slid off Thor’s face.

“What is it?” She looked concerned.

Thor looked into her eyes, trying to find the words. “What happens to us, Carol?”

“What?” she asked, confused.

“This. The war is over. My people are settling on earth. What happens to us? To this?”

Carol looked uncomfortable. “Thor, it’s getting late.”

“I know you’re leaving,” he said after she didn’t continue. She sat up, but Thor grabbed her arm and pulled her back into the bed. “I know you have to go. There are things you have to do. But… don’t get up yet. I’m not through with this. With us. Please tell me you’re not through.”

Carol sighed, laying back in the bed. She propped herself up on one arm to look at him. “This is hard for me too. But I got a distress signal. I can help them. I don’t know who I am if I don’t. People need me.”

“ _I_ need you,” Thor replied, laying back in the bed and staring at the ceiling. “I love you, Carol.” As long as he was going to let her stomp on his heart he might as well get it all out there.

“Thor, I...” she started, but trailed off. His heart sank. And there it was. She didn’t love him. This was all a fling to her, and she was off to the next. This time when she sat up he didn’t stop her. She opened the bedside table and pulled out a small flat device of glass and metal.

“This is for you,” she said, holding it out to him.

His curiosity got the better if him. He leaned over in the bed and took it from her. “What is it?”

“It’s a communicator. A phone,” she explained, “but I modified it. Should be good across a couple of galaxies.” She showed him how to turn on the screen, were a large icon said her name. “Just tap on this.”

“For emergencies only?” Thor wasn’t able to keep the bitterness entirely out of his voice.

Carol laid a hand on his. “You can call me any time. And I’ll come visit you. This isn’t through. I care about you.”

He felt a glimmer of hope. Maybe this wasn’t over.

****

Carol didn’t really know what her problem was. Well, she did, but she didn’t want to face it. She was not good at long term commitments. A few weeks? Sure, that was easy. Thinking about something that was forever? Get the heck out of there. That was her M. O. The longest and most consistent relationship she had now was her friendship with Talos, but he didn’t demand much from her. She could pop in and help out, and then disappear for years. She didn’t even know if Maria was still alive, and she had been her best friend. Where was lieutenant trouble? She didn’t know. It was self-preservation. If she didn’t get too close to anyone, she couldn’t be hurt if they disappeared out of her life, or she disappeared out of theirs.

The thing with Thor had been fun. It had been more than that. If she was honest with herself, she wanted to tell him that she loved him. At least, what she felt for Thor was something that she hadn’t really ever felt before. That’s what scared her, why she couldn’t say anything when he made his declaration. She wondered if she was right to leave, if she wasn’t making excuses so that she could run away from something that was maybe real and powerful. But Talos had been explicit, they were facing something big. There was no way she could ignore him, of all people.  
  
It was the middle of the night, and Thor lay sleeping in her bed. She had extracted herself and dressed quickly, intending to leave before he woke. The phone she had given him lay on the bedside table. Fury also had one, as an upgrade, but they were the only two on the other end of her line. She wondered if he would ever call her. She wondered what was going to happen when she walked out the door and rocketed up to her ship that had been orbiting earth. She told herself she had no other choice. Steeling herself, she left the room and the compound. When she got to her ship she looked down at Earth and promised she would be back.


End file.
